


Where Are You Headed?

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Based on an anonymous request:https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/162212930379/hi-is-it-ok-if-i-request-a-red-harvest-ficImagine Red Harvest coming to your rescue.





	Where Are You Headed?

           You were in trouble.

            You rode as fast as you could, zigging and zagging through the narrow canyon as bullets few past your ear.  Your horse was breathing just as hard as you were as the riders gained on you.

            You had been traveling with a group of minors from Sacramento making their way back to their claim about three days ride away.

            Finding yourself in the company of strangers was not an unusual circumstance for you.  Ever since you came out west, you had been on your own.  The West had promised so much; a chance for freedom, a chance to make your own life, but when you got there, it seemed just about the same as back home.  Women were still expected to cook, and clean, find a nice husband and settle down.  That wasn’t the life for you, it never was. So, there wasn’t much for you to do, except wander.

This time your wanderings took you to Sacramento to stock up on supplies.  You’d only been in town a few days before you felt the familiar itch to move.  Luckily, a group of minors were headed back to their stake.  You didn’t know anybody in the party personally, but you found traveling in a group was safer than traveling alone, until it wasn’t.

            A gang of riders ambushed your small party just over a day out of Sacramento.  They were after the cash and goods the minors had bought with their gold.  Soon enough everyone was on the ground as the robbers shuffled though saddle bags, but one of the minors wasn’t going to take it lying down. 

You weren’t sure who shot first, but in a flurry of bullets one of the minors was dead along with two of the gang members.  People were yelling and shooting, and kicking and screaming until you didn’t know what was happening.  You managed to keep your head down and stole one of the horses from the robbers.  It took them a while to reorganize, but soon enough the four remaining members started after you.  You could only guess what that meant for the rest of your party.

            One of the bullets hit the rocks just to your left as you continued through the pass.  You pulled a pistol from your belt and shot blindly behind you.  Over the thunder of horse hooves, you heard a satisfactory yelp of pain.  You turned your head to see who you hit when another bang sounded. Your stomach plummeted and you felt your horse fall out from under you.  You were thrown forward from your saddle, and landed with hard thud on your back, knocking the wind out of you.

            You struggled to breath as you flipped yourself onto your stomach.  You could see the gang galloping ever closer.  Shooting them wasn’t on the table. You had let go of your gun when you were thrown off the horse. There would be no chance in out running them.  You doubted you could even find cover. 

            They weren’t slowing down.

            Then, you spotted the horse lying dead a few yards ahead of you.  In the saddle was a rifle and a bag of rounds. 

            With an effort, you crawled to the horse, fighting off the pain in your back and lungs.

            BANG!

            You yelped as a sharp pain shot through your left arm as the legs of four horses came to a stop in front of you.

            “Well you certainly are a fighter aren’t you,” one of the men said. 

            Gritting through the pain, you looked up at the man speaking.  He smiled at you in a way that twisted your stomach.  He turned his head to the man at his left.

“Ain’t she Bill?”

            The man named Bill was clutching his arm in pain and looking mighty displeased about it.  At least you had the satisfaction of knowing who exactly you shot.

            “Shut up Jesse,” Bill snapped, never taking his eyes off you.

            Jesse seemed to take it all in stride.

            “Oh don’t take it so hard, it’s not like you never been shot before.”

            Jesse then turned his attention back to you.

            “Now, seems here like we gotta situation.  See, Bill here wants to kill you and I don’t say I blame him considering you shot him and everything.  But sees, me, I don’t wanna kill you.  My momma always taught me not to shoot a lady if I could help it.  While Ben and Joe here, well they’re a might in the middle on the subject.”

            You glanced at the two other men Jesse indicated, both of them stared at you as if you were a piece of meat.  Slowly, you lifted yourself with your uninjured arm until you were sitting on your knees.

            “Then why is it I got the feeling your opinion is the only one that counts,” you said roughly.  

            Jesse smiled broadly at that.

            “And smart too.  Now see we come to a compromise. Ben and Joe would be happy to let you go so long as you do them a favor.”

            Ben and Joe each got off their horses and stalked toward you.

            “See it’s been a while since they had a lady,” Jesse continued smiling.  “Now you let them do what men gotta do and we’ll let you go.  Plain and simple.”

            Ben and Joe were now standing over you.  Ben on your right, Joe on your left.  Each of them looking at you like hungry wolves, their hands decidedly not on their guns.

            Before either of them could blink you pulled Ben’s gun out of his holster and shot him in the chest.  You turned the gun on Joe, but before you could get a shot off, he knocked you across the head sending you to the ground.  You blinked away your disorientation just in time to see Joe with his gun trained right on your face.

            You closed your eyes and waited for the shot.

            It never came.

            You heard a grunt of pain, followed by a body falling to the ground. 

            Opening your eyes, you saw Joe laying in the dirt, with an arrow sticking right out of his back.

            You looked up to see Jesse and Bill were no longer looking at you, but had their guns on the canyon walls.  Two more arrows flew through the air, and two arrows met their marks straight into the men’s chest.

            You looked up wildly to see where the arrows had come from.  Just to your right, on the top of the cliff side stood the silhouette of a man sitting on a horse, holding a bow and looking straight down at you. 

            Instinctively, you raised your gun to him, keeping it as steady as you could through the pain.

            The man seemed unphased as he rode towards a path that led into the canyon.  You kept your gun on him the whole time.

            As he came down the cliff, you finally got a good look at him.  He was certainly Native American given his red face paint and dress.  You raised your gun a little higher.  He could easily over power you should he want to, you weren’t going to be caught off guard.

            Slowly, you got to your feet.

            He again, didn’t react to the gun you had pointed at him.  He dismounted, and walked toward where Jesse and Bill lay.  To your surprise the horses hadn’t bolted when their masters fell from their backs. The man approached them with caution, keeping an eye on them as he pulled his arrows from the men’s chests and placed them back in his quiver.

            “Who are you?” you demanded.

            That got him to at least look at you.  He said something in his native tongue that you couldn’t understand.

            Your brows furrowed in confusion.

            He caught the look.  Silently, he pointed a finger to your bleeding arm.

            You allowed your eyes to flicker briefly at the sight, your stomach instantly turning.

            “I’m fine,” you said, fighting a grimace.

            You didn’t know if he understood you, or simply understood your tone. He knelt down and tore some of the fabric off Jesse’s jacket, before turning back to you.

            You didn’t lower your gun, but his actions did peak your curiosity.

            His eyes watched you carefully.  Slowly, he took the strip of fabric and mimed tying it around his arm.

            You understood, but were a little confused.  He wasn’t going to hurt you.  He wanted to help you.

You opened your mouth to protest, but stopped yourself. You weren’t even sure he’d understand.  Besides, between your throbbing head, and aching lungs, you weren’t sure how much longer you could stay standing. Turns out it wasn’t very long.

            Just as you lowered your gun, a wave of nausea hit you.  You stumbled and crumbled to the ground.

            The man was at your side in a second.  He knelt beside you and helped you sit back up.  You felt his rough fingers brush over your hairline.  Had you not been in so much pain, you probably would have been blushing at his proximity.

            “That bad huh,” you mumbled.

            As you expected, he didn’t say anything.  With surprising tenderness, he took the fabric he tore earlier and started wiping the blood from your hairline that you didn’t even notice was there.

            “Who the hell are you?” you asked again. “You some kind of angel or something?”

            To you surprise, you caught a small smile cross his lips.

            “Can you understand me?” you asked.

            He shrugged.

            You laughed sending a sharp pain through your chest.  “You always this talkative.”

            Again he shrugged. He moved away from your head wound and started on your arm.

            You took the moment to really look at him. Upon closer inspection, you didn’t think your assessment of a guardian angel wasn’t too far off.  Those features you at first you found threatening struck you as rather handsome; dark eyes, sharp jaw, broad shoulders and gentle strong hands.  He defiantly wasn’t bad to look at.

            “Where’d you come from,” you asked.

            He pointed up the ridge toward where you first spotted him.

            “Where you headed?”

            He gestured vaguely behind you.

            “Why are you here?”

            He didn’t answer, verbally or otherwise as he tied off the bandage on your arm.  After a little while, you thought maybe he didn’t understand the question.

            “The Elders of my tribe said my path would be different,” he finally answered, looking at you intently.

            “Different how?”

            He shrugged once more getting to his feet.  He stepped to the side, pulling out his final arrow from Joe’s back before walking back to his horse.

            “Wait a second,” you called, scrambling to your feet.

            He stopped turning to you.

            “This path your walking, do you have to walk it alone?” you asked, surprising yourself in how desperate you sounded.

            He didn’t answer, mulling over your words carefully.  Slowly, he shook his head in a definite no.

            You breathed a small sigh of relief.

           “Then, would you be opposed to me joining yah?”

            He stared at you curiously.

            “Why?” he asked.

            It was your turn to shrug your shoulders.

            “I guess, I don’t believe in coincidence,” you said.  “Besides, most people don’t get a chance to meet their guardian angel.”           

            You could have sworn you saw his ears go a little pink at your words, but it might have been a trick of the light.

            “Don’t know,” he said, “you seem to bring trouble.”

            “Well maybe trouble is what you need.”

            He met your gaze, staring deep into you as if you were a puzzle he was trying to solve.  You didn’t know what he found, but whatever it was seemed to appease him.  He took the reins of one of the rider’s horses and led it to you.  You took the reins and with a little assistance on his part, you slid into the saddle.  Once you were settled, he mounted his own horse, guiding him next to yours so you were riding side by side.

            “I’m Y/F/N, by the way.”

            He nodded his head.  “Red Harvest.”

            “Red Harvest,” you repeated, “that’s your name?”

            Again, he nodded.

            “Well, it’s nice to meet you Red Harvest,” you said, with a smile.

            He offered you a small smile in return.

            Side by side with a man you just met, you rode off into the unknown. But for the first time in your life, you finally felt like you were going in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr blog @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> REQUEST ARE OPEN!!!
> 
> Please remember to send kudos and comments if you are so inclined


End file.
